


For a Brief Moment

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Prince Vlad - Freeform, and the first thing i write is a fluffy ship fic, i've been wanting to write in this AU for a while now, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: It may not be long, but it's better than nothing.





	For a Brief Moment

This is an AU previously explained to me by[ Aroacestronaute](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacestronaut/pseuds/aroacestronaut)

* * *

 

 

The only sound in the small garden was the sound of chirping birds and the cascading water from a small fountain. It was a peaceful place, one could be completely alone there. It was completely isolated from the rest of the palace.

Vladimir sat there on a bench, a low hanging tree shading him from the hot summer sun. He watched the water, not with intrest or curiosity; he just wanted to pass the time. He was waiting for someone, someone special.

His day had been long, full of orders, paper work, requests, and preparation for the upcoming summit.

It seemed that someone couldn’t quite wait for the summit to come and pester the young prince. D’Ablo, one of the Other Princes, decided to pay a visit and make some early demands that would normally be reserved for the biannual meetings that kept the empire running smoothly.

Well, it was supposed to help run smoothly.

Vlad was not looking forward to the summit, he never did. Nearly seven years on the throne had not made him used to the near chaos of running an entire providence. And the complete chaos of attempting to work alongside three other princes to negotiate trade, peace, and a number of important matters.

Dorian, who ruled the eastern province, and Vikas, who ruled the Northern Province, were rather easy, both princes were patient. They were willing to talk out situations and find better ways to resolve growing conflicts.

D’Ablo on the other hand, actually terrified the young prince.

His patience ran thin, often more so with Vlad. And if the southern prince wanted something, be it a better trade deal or access to resources located in Vlad’s province, he would do whatever it took to get them.

That tended to include threats and invasion on a few rare occasions. Threats that Vlad knew he’d make good on at some point, he’d done it before and would probably do it again.

The young prince leaned back and looked up through the thick canopy of leaves, it was a sunny day. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It was the kind of day that made Vlad wish he could spend his day far away from the stress of a running an empire.

The young prince blinked when his ears picked up the faint sound of approaching footsteps. Someone had joined him in the garden.

“Your Highness?” a quiet male voice questioned, like they weren’t sure that Vlad was even there.

Vlad’s lips curled into a small smile and he looked over, his eyes landed on a sandy brown haired male who was walking up the stone pathway.

“Jasik.” Vlad said, his eyes lighting up as they met the other’s emerald eyes. “You know you don’t have to address me like that.”

Jasik’s shoes clicked as he drew closer, a smile on his lips. “I know” he said, “but I just like to make sure we’re not being watched.” his emerald eyes looked up to the stone walls around the hidden garden.

Vlad couldn’t help but follow his gaze, checking to see if there was anyone listening in on their conversation.

Jasik stopped just a few feet away from Vlad “but I guess it’s safe to assume that we’re alone, aren’t we, Vlad?”

The young prince nodded. This garden wasn’t available to anyone but Vlad and the people approved to make their way through his privet study and onto the stair way that led down the outside wall. There were no windows that looked out onto the garden aside from the ones in the study.

Vlad had also made sure that the patrols weren’t as common in the area. His advisor, Otis, didn’t like it. He would remind the young prince that it was risky, dangerous.

But Vlad needed atleast one place where he could be completely alone. He liked the quiet, it left him with a chance to think over every situation he had to handle without his court bearing down on him.

Jasik sat down on the bench next to the young prince, he was careful to avoid a small pair of gloves that Vlad had removed shortly after sitting down.

Jasik reached out and pushed Vlad’s raven black bangs to the side. A look of concern crossing the man’s face “you look exhausted, are you alright?” he asked.

Vlad shook his head “no” he said quietly, leaning closer to Jasik. Vlad managed a smile and looked down, Jasik’s hand moved back and down Vlad’s arm.

Their fingers intertwined and Vlad looked back to the sandy brown haired male. Jasik leaned in, his lips pressed against Vlad’s forehead.

“I know things must be hard right now, what with the royal summit closing in and D’Ablo showing up to make demands.” Vlad nodded, Jasik knew all about D’Ablo’s demands, he was the other prince’s advisor after all.

Were D’Ablo went, Jasik was dragged around with him. It was the one of the few good things about D’Ablo’s little visits and the summits.

The rare times they spent alone made it somewhat worth it.

“I hate these things, I really do.” Vlad admits in a quiet voice, “the trip to the capital is always a pain and the meetings are a mess.” If Vlad could have avoided the summits, he would. But unfortunately, they were required, no exception.

And it usually ended with Vlad either sitting there quietly, keeping his mouth shut as the Queen and other princes debated policies and budgets, or with him involved with a shouting match over something he knew shouldn’t be implemented.

Those policies normally came from D’Ablo; who was more concerned with the empire’s army, and ability to expand their territory, rather than health and wellbeing of the general public.

It didn’t help that Vlad regularly thought about how he never liked getting involved with all of this. And he often thought that he wasn’t the best person to be in this position.

To rule over hundreds, if not thousands, of people wasn’t something Vlad felt ready to do. He’d never felt ready, not on the day of his coronation and not now.

He knew that ever decision he made would affect the lives of everyone in his province. One wrong move, one uninformed decision, and people could die.

The thoughts of what if always terrified him, there were many nights were he couldn’t sleep due to the fears and worries that plagued his mind.

An arm suddenly wrapped around Vlad, the young prince was pulled closer to the other advisor. Jasik placed another kiss on top of Vlad’s head.

Vlad felt himself relax, onyx eyes closing as he enjoyed the closeness of the other person.

The thoughts of his province and people weren’t the only thing to keep him up late into the night.

He had a lover, unbeknownst to anyone else, it seemed. And he often wondered what would happen if word got out that he had a lover, one who was another male and wouldn’t even bring the slightest chance of producing an heir to the throne.

Generally no one in the empire viewed such relationships as wrong. No one cared when it was just another person, another townsfolk or villager.

But when it came to Elysian royalty, someone would raise hell. That someone being the queen or another member of a noble or ruling class.

Vlad was his father’s only son, his mother had passed when he was born and he had no other siblings. Vlad was the only chance for his family line to continue.

But Vlad didn’t even want children, he didn’t really like them. And there was also the fact that Vlad was far too focused on running his part of the empire to even think about marriage.

The young prince snuggled closer to Jasik and looked up at the advisor “could you stay with me tonight?” he asked, hopeful that he’d be able to spend the night in the arms of his lover.

It would be perfect, the warmth of Jasik’s arms around him and the feeling of someone he loved being so close to him.

Vlad was sure he would sleep the entire night away without a sign nightmare or disturbance.

The emerald eyed male frowned and shook his head “unfortunately, no” Jasik sighed and continued “his _‘royal majesty’_ is all riled up.” Jasik said, the sarcasm so blatantly obvious that Vlad would have laughed if it didn’t mean what the young prince knew it meant.

In the morning, the meeting that was sure to happen after breakfast would be a nightmare. The older prince wanted something, Vlad didn’t know what it was at that moment, but he knew it had to be _something_.

The next day would be filled with nothing but arguments, threats, and D’Ablo trying to threaten an invasion if Vlad didn’t cave.

“D’Ablo will already see my absence as odd if he needs me. And if I stay out of sight for the entire night, he’ll come looking for me.” Jasik nuzzled Vlad’s hair.

“And I’d rather not have him know if our relationship.” He said, Vlad closed his eyes again and nodded.

“Right” he whispered, he felt a little let down. He’d really happen to have Jasik with him for a little longer.

Jasik tipped Vlad’s head up and placed a kiss on the prince’s lips “but I’ll see what I can do during the summit.” Jasik said.

Vlad smiled again “okay” he returned Jasik’s kiss with one of his own. “If you can, I want to spend some more personal time with you.”

Jasik smirked and kissed Vlad again, this time with a little more passion. Vlad’s face felt like it was burning as he blushed.

Jasik’s hand moved down to Vlad’s waist and the prince emitted a small squeal.

Jasik then wrapped his arms around Vlad in a tight hug. Vlad nuzzled his head into Jasik’s shoulder and listened to the faint heartbeat.

He was more than content to spend time with his lover, even if it was only for a short, quiet moment.


End file.
